


Sleepy Cuddles

by IvyCpher



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Big sister Foie Gras, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Salad and Escargot take a nap in the ice arena after a long day.





	Sleepy Cuddles

Salad yawned and scratched his head under his hood, it had been a long day of helping Master Attendant by obtaining ingredients for the restaurant and he was tired. Although he was tired from his day of work he did not go to the ice arena to cool down, no he sat at an empty table in the restaurant munching on a cool pumpkin muffin that he had taken from the fridge. He wouldn't go to the ice arena until Escargot returned from his work too.

He knew just how tired Escargot would be from a day of work like this, especially when he was normally tired just from doing nothing. A smile curled at Salad's lips as he thought about going to the ice arena with Escargot and taking a nap together.

Salad closed his eyes tightly and couldn't help how his smile grew and his cheeks pinkened with a blush when he thought about Escargot, his always sleepy boyfriend who gave just the best cuddles and always managed to make him feel safe even when he was asleep. It may have been silly, but before Salad had confessed his feelings for Escargot, he was afraid of them much like he was everything else. Most new things scared him, especially when he didn't understand them, his feelings for Escargot used be unknown and scary too.

Salad was thankful that he wasn't afraid of his feelings for Escargot anymore, he rather liked being in love than being afraid. While both feelings sent his heart flying and his mind racing, love made him feel fresh and calm. Fear just made him feel like hiding in his basket and never talking to anyone again.

The restaurants bell dingled and the noise brought Salad from his thoughts, he looked up and saw Escargot asleep being carried over Foie Gras' shoulder. He rushed over there to help her. "D-Did he fall asleep on the way home?" Salad asked, taking ahold of Escargot's arm so Foie Gras wouldn't have trouble flying under his weight.

"Oui," She sighed softly, "He has been tired all day as usual." Together Foie Gras and Salad maneuvered out of the restaurant and into the kitchens to take Escargot to the ice arena. "Are you two getting enough sleep?"

"Sleep?" Salad asked softly, pushing open the door to the ice area with his side. The freezing room was filled with dozens of types of chairs of various conditions and colours. "I-I think so, but I don't think any amount of sleep would help him." He giggled quietly and helped Foie Gras set Escargot down in a yellow bean bag.

Foie Gras bit her lip and smoothed back some stray hairs out of Escargot's flushed face, "Well perhaps you should try sleeping with him more, today he kept saying that any sleep without you isn't refreshing anymore. He is quite heavy and though I adore him I won't carry him around like a child much more."

Salad blinked and slowly and pulled on the ears of his hood, he looked down at Escargot in the bean bag. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Foie, I'll do my best to make sure he gets all the sleep he needs!"

Foie Gras smiled softly, "Thank you," She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Salad's forehead. "That'll be good for him and you both," She nodded softly to him and turned before flying off out of the ice arena.

Salad touched the spot where Foie Gras had kissed him and smiled softly to himself, then he looked back at Escargot and sighed. He climbed on to the bean bag and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Welcome home, Escargot." He mumbled, wrapping his arms loosely about him.

Escargot nuzzled into Salad's touch, "Mm, nice to be home, Salad." He said quietly, his voice almost inaudible and thick with sleep. "I've… missed you." He yawned.

Salad closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Escargot's, "I've missed you too," He kissed him again. "Now let's take a nap."

**Author's Note:**

> I got into this ship literally just three days ago, now instead of there only being two fics for it theres three! Sleepy boys are my weakness!!
> 
> Please hit me with your foofan rare pairs so I can write some, I plan on working on some Pineapple Cake/Eggette and Skewer/Cheese next!


End file.
